


Trust Goes Both Ways

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [481]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insomnia, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I want to do this.  You're important to all of us, Ann.  You've done so much for us, for me, already.  Let me do this for you, okay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 November 2016  
> Word Count: 567  
> Prompt: blush  
> Summary: "I _want_ to do this. You're important to all of us, Ann. You've done so much for us, for me, already. Let me do this for you, okay?"  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately nineteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Still continuing apace with Ann's grief process. There may still be a crisis point, but perhaps not. The muses are in constant discussion over this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone glances up as Ann comes into the kitchen to refill her coffee mug. She studies the older woman, noting the slight slump to her shoulders and dark circles that makeup doesn't seem to cover today. Without a second thought, she stands and takes the coffee pot from Ann.

"What are you doing?"

Simone keeps hold of the pot and studies Ann's face for a moment. "What are you working on right now?"

"What?" The confusion in Ann's voice matches the look on her face. When Simone repeats her question, she shrugs. "Just rereading a report in preparation for a meeting next week. Why?"

"So it's something that can wait, right?" At Ann's slow nod, Simone replaces the pot in the machine and continues, "Anything else important that needs to get done today?"

"No, it's a light day. I made sure it would be so I'd be here when Jacob gets home."

Simone smiles at that answer and points toward the door. "Good. Go save and shut down your laptop and meet me up in your room in ten minutes."

"Simone, I don't have time for--"

"You just said there's nothing important pending, so you _do_ have time." Simone shakes her head when Ann opens her mouth to speak. "Look, I know you're exhausted right now. The coffee can only go so far. So we're going to go upstairs and you're going to take your sleeping pills and get some sleep. I'll sit with you until Jacob gets home, then I'll keep an eye on him while you finish getting the rest you need."

"You don't have to do this."

That makes Simone smile and squeeze Ann's hands. "I _want_ to do this. You're important to all of us, Ann. You've done so much for us, for me, already. Let me do this for you, okay?"

Simone can tell that Ann wants to refuse, wants to continue with her stoic stance that nothing's wrong. But it only takes a moment for the older woman to yawn, cheeks pinking slightly. Simone bites back a smirk, waiting until Ann narrows her eyes for a moment before turning around to leave the room. Once Ann's gone, Simone chuckles softly and puts the dirty mug in the dishwasher to be run later. After puttering around a bit in preparation for making dinner later on with Jacob, she heads upstairs, stopping to get her Kindle before going to Ann's room. She smiles as she sees Ann already sitting in bed, changed into the silk pajamas she prefers, and hears the white noise machine going.

"You take your pills yet?" she asks softly, sitting in the chair next to the bed. She knows that Damien has done this same thing with Ann already, but doesn't bring that fact up yet.

"I just did before you came in. I-- This isn't something I'm proud of, Simone."

"I know. Neither was I, remember? But we both need our sleep, no matter what. So get comfy and get some rest. Jacob and I have a killer idea for dinner tonight, and I think he'd really like it if you're refreshed enough to enjoy it."

That brings a smile to Ann's face as she shifts down to lie on her left side. Simone turns on her Kindle and finds the novel she's been reading, keeping an eye on Ann as the older woman succumbs to slumber again.


End file.
